Unspoken Possiblities
by emily burns
Summary: What if there was a prophecy where three other children from the Pevensies time must come to Narnia to help Prince Caspian and our Kings and Queens? What if they themselves were royalty too? What if the Pevensies didn’t leave Narnia?
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Chronicles Of Narnia. This is a brillant series of Stories written before I was even born so its not possible

**Authors Note: **This story takes place at the beginning of Prince Caspian, the movie. What if there was a prophecy where three other children from the Pevensies time must come to Narnia to help Prince Caspian and our Kings and Queens. What if they themselves were royalty too. What if the Pevensies didn't leave Narnia? So this story is basically Prince Caspian with three other kids in it. There will be a romance between one of the beloved kings and a girl so watch for it.

"Come Along Now." said a woman pulling on the hand of a boy around the age of twelve. "Yeah you two, stop being such slow pokes." said the boy to the two girls who followed behind them. Anyone from afar could tell they were all related with their dark hair and blue eyes. All except one. With her long blonde hair and green eyes you would of thought she was from an entirely different family.

"I'm trying to go as fast as I can, Harry but I'm carrying what seems like an entire closet." said one of the girls to Harry, the young boy.

"Oh, Abbie. Stop making excuses and hurry." said Harry.

Abigail was the oldest to the three and maybe the most childish. She knew when to act mature but unlike the other children she had a wild imagination that had ceased to amaze them even when they were young. Abbie was the oldest of the Windsor children who were now in the train station trying to make it to their train which would take them to the countryside. Their mother, Greta would stay behind in their home, Finchley, London. Why you ask? The Blitz had happened a year ago and there home was destroyed. Greta would stay behind and tie up loose ends and then she would join her children in the country if everything worked out.

Trying to walk through the crowd of people, Abbie tugged on her sister's, Katherine's hand. Right from that morning Abbie could tell her sister was in a bad mood. She wasn't so keen on leaving her home to live with the professor, a friend of their father. Their father, Arnold, had been a professor too as they were told. You see the Windsor children had few memories of their father seeing as he had died when Harry was a baby.

Arriving by the train, Greta Windsor let go of her sons hand. Putting Harry's luggage down she walked towards Abigail with a weary smile.

"Abigail, you are now the oldest. I know its hard to go on without Charles but you have to. Its time for you to become a lady and watch over your siblings." said Greta. Abigail began to cry knowing this was goodbye. "Oh, don't cry dear child. For I will see you again in a happier place." Greta hugged Abigail and wiped the tears from her now eldest eyes. "Don't ever lose that imagination of yours, for it's a gift from god."

Greta then turned to Katherine. "My, you've grown up and how I'm glad to see you've become a lady. But you must take your heads out of the clouds and understand that its time you focus on more important things. Patience is a gift and you've been born with it. Use it wisely, Katherine." Greta gave her daughter a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Bending down to reach her son's height, Greta gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Harold. You are the only boy now and caring for your sisters is a big responsibility. I know you'll treat them well and help them during there quarrels." Greta hugged her son. Letting go she waved as the children made their way onto the train. "Goodbye, my Children." she said as the train began to leave the station. The children couldn't tell but Greta had begun to cry at the thought of never seeing her children again.

The children stayed on the train for four days and three nights before they arrived at a near empty train station to wait for Mrs. Macready to get them.

"Where is she? I'm getting quite tired of waiting." said Katherine. The children were sitting on a bench by an empty road hoping she'd be there soon.

"I'm sure she's on her way." replied Harry. He sat between the girls hoping that would help avoid them having a fight.

"Maybe she's forgot about us" said Abbie

"I doubt that. How could forget about someone as lovely as me." said Katherine

"You're not very lovely." replied Abbie

"Stop it you two!" shouted Harry. The girls had never seen their brother step up. "Charlie wouldn't want this. Why can't you two at least pretend you like each other for the sake of me."

Eventually Mrs. Macready came to pick the children up. She took them to the home of the professor, a mansion with lots of artifacts. The children didn't like tit there much but they pretended they were having a fun time so they wouldn't be sent away. Because really the professor was doing them a favor by taking them in.

**Authors Note: **This is my first story ever on here and i would really appreciate if you guys reviewed and gave me some feedback. Thanks


	2. Unordinary Day

One late morning, later that week, the Windsor children sat in Katherine and Abigail's bedroom bored. The children had just finished their breakfast with the professor and had come to the girl's room after Mrs. Macready warned them about doing anything that disturbed the professor's peace. Trying to lighten up the moon, Katherine was quizzing her sister on American celebrities that she read about in her magazines. Harry sat on the bedroom floor reading War of the Worlds.

"Who's Marilyn Monroe?" asked Katherine hoping her sister would at least no this one. In her eyes her sister was a social outcast who spent all her time reading and playing games instead of learning how to be a lady and prepare herself for courting.

"For the last time I don't know." Abbie wished that her sister would eventually grow out of all these fantasies about clothes and make up. What had happened to the girl who had used to be her best friend. The one who even climbed trees with her back home.

Like always the girls began to quarrel. It seemed ever since their brother's death they could not get along. Poor Harry was burdened with the responsibility of trying to stop their fights but he was just a young boy. He remembered the times when Charles would stop the girls but it was time to stop thinking of him. Thoughts of his brother made his heart hurt. Charlie had been the oldest of all the children. He was in university when the attacks on their home had happened. Their mother had tried to stop Charlie from enlisting in the war but he didn't listen. In the end Charlie died leaving Abbie with the responsibility of being the oldest. It was hard for all the children but they knew Charlie would want them to move on with their lives happily.

"How about we play a game of hide and seek?" said Harry. Maybe a game would distract the girls from going any farther in their argument. Harry of course got tired of hearing his sisters fight.

"I think that's a foolish idea." said Katherine stingily. They were all to old for childish games , anyone could tell. "Katherine's right. I don't want us getting in trouble ." said Abigail agreeing with her sister.

"Please, Abbie" begged Harry.

He wanted nothing more than her to play with him. She deserved a little fun after everything that had happened.

"How can I say no." said Abbie as she made her way to the corner and closed her eyes. When her brother flashed her his big blue eyes how could she dare turn them down.

"One, Two, Three…" started Abbie as Harry and Katherine ran out of the bedroom and into the hallway looking for places to hide.

While mumbling to herself about how childish it was of her to play hide and seek, Katherine stopped in front of a close door. A light shined from under it. Curiously Katherine opened the door, but was disappointed to see nothing but an old wardrobe. Katherine was about to leave when she felt a breeze coming from the wardrobe. Even though Katherine knew there be nothing in the wardrobe except coats she couldn't help herself. Opening the wardrobe she saw exactly what she expected. Her mind was just playing tricks on her. "Come Katherine and bring the others." Katherine fell onto the floor at hearing a voice. She must have been imagining it. But she heard a voice say come, come we need you. It couldn't be real, could it?

Maybe this wasn't a trick. "Abigail, Harry." called Katherine as she ran into the hallway.

"Do you not understand the concept of hide and seek ?" asked Abbie coming down the hallway with Harry following.

"Never mind that. There's something in the wardrobe." Katherine wasn't one to lie and she rarely ever made anything up so Abbie had no idea what to do except see for herself.

Opening the wardrobe, Katherine stepped inside and then Abbie and last was Harold. "Ouch, your squishing me." said Abbie to whoever was beside her.

Katherine made her way farther and farther into the Wardrobe. "It's quite big but I really don't see where this is going." said Abbie.

The children then found themselves falling on a ground covered with sand. Looking up Harry saw a beach. It was gorgeous. It was the type of place that Abbie had dreams about and told Harry stories of. For she never imagined that they would go there thinking it was all in her head but it wasn't.

"I told you something was here." said Katherine looking quite happy.

"I wonder where we are?" said Abbie looking back towards the bushes they had come from. She could still see the room they had left. "Does it matter?" said Harry running towards the water. Katherine followed her brother and the two began to play in the water.

Instead of joining her siblings, Abbie sat quietly on the sand trying to think of all ways this could be possible. But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw four other children making contact with her siblings. Abigail made her way over to join the others.

"Well were in Narnia." said one of the boys. Abbie could tell he was the oldest with the way he carried himself.

"What's Narnia?" said Abbie intercepting. This all was too good to be true.

"Oh, it s the best place ever." said one of the girls. The shortest Abbie instantly labeled her as the youngest. The four of them kinda reminded her back in the days when there had been four of them. Before Charles died.

"It was rude of us not to introduce ourselves." said Katherine. "I'm Katherine, that's Harry, and miss curious is Abigail."

"Well who are you?" asked Harry. There was no way he was going anywhere with this children before he found out why they themselves where there.

"I'm High King Peter the Magnificent." said the handsome blonde. "And this is Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and the little one's Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"I'm not little!" Lucy exclaimed.

Abbie liked to imagine things but she did not believe that these siblings were Kings and Queens.

"Oh, Kings and Queens you say." said Abbie. "Of What?"

"Of Narnia." said Edmund.

"So you've been here before? You can help us." said Katherine. "Because in my experience everything happens for a reason so we must be here for something."

And with that the Pevensies told the Windsor's about there past time in Narnia and about everyone they met. Only Aslan would know why they were back.


End file.
